Masaya Onosaka
| birth_place = Osaka, Osaka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Bleach'' as Shinji Hirako Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as Don Patch Kinnikuman Nisei as Mantarou Kinniku The Prince of Tennis as Takeshi Momoshiro Slam Dunk as Yasuharu Yasuda and Hikoichi Aida Trigun as Vash the Stampede | website = | agent = Aoni Production }} Masaya Onosaka (小野坂 昌也 Onosaka Masaya), born October 13, 1964 in Osaka) is a seiyū who works for Aoni Production. Notable voice roles TV anime *''Agent Aika'' (Mochikusa) *''Angelic Layer'' (Ichiro Mihara) *''Aura Resonance'' (Akatsuki Kashiwabara) *''Baccano!'' (Isaac Dian) *''Beast Machines'' (Obsidian) *''Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion'' (episode 11, Nyanjamar) *''Bleach'' (Shinji Hirako) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Don Patch) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Cerberus (big)) *''Captain Tsubasa J'' (Ryōma Hino, Announcer, others) *''Daigunder'' (Dorimogu) *''Digimon Frontier'' (SkullSatamon 1) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Burter) *''Durarara!!'' (Isaac Dian) *''Gun X Sword'' (Kaiji) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (Takeshi Sendo) *''Hetalia - Axis Powers'' (France) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (Kaisei) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' (Kinniku Mantarou) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Chouhi Masunori) *''Lovely Complex'' (Haruka Fukagawa) *''Magic User's Club'' (Takeo Takakura) *''MÄR'' (Nanashi) *''Moetan'' (Ah-kun) *''Neo Angelique'' (Jasper Doll a.k.a J.D.) *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' (Moe's Father) *''One Piece'' (Siam, Choo, Spandam, Spandine) *''Oruchuban Ebichu'' (Employee, Kenji) *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' (Leon Orcot) *''Pokémon'' (Masaki Sonezaki) *''Power Stone'' (Fokker) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Takeshi Momoshiro, Rick (ep 173)) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (Torakichi Aragoma) *''Sailor Moon'' (Jadeite) *''Saint Seiya'' (Hydra Ichi) *''Shaman King'' (Ryō Kōjiro) *''Slam Dunk'' (Hikoichi Aida, Yasuharu Yasuda) *''The Soul Taker'' (Shiro Mibu) *''Sousei no Aquarion'' (Pierre) *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (Takashi Sonobe) *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' (Leeron) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (Asano) *''Trigun'' (Vash the Stampede) *''Wolf's Rain'' (Ik) *''Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings'' (Daigo Nihonmatsu) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Harald) OVA *''Agent Aika'' (Juntarō Michikusa) *''.hack//SIGN'' (Piroshi) *''Gatchaman'' (G-1 (Ken the Eagle)) *''Magic User's Club'' (Takeo Takakura) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray'' (Lowe Guele) *''Nineteen 19'' (青涩岁月) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (Shiro Mibu) *''Tales of Symphonia: The Animation'' (Zelos Wilder) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Takeshi Momoshiro) Anime movies *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card'' (Cerberus (big)) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood'' (Robert Edward O Speedwagon) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' (Kinniku Mantarou) *''Millennium Actress'' (Kyoji Ida) *''The Prince of Tennis: The Two Samurai'' (Takeshi Momoshiro) *''Saint Seiya Tenkai Hen: Overture'' Hydra Ichi Video games *''.hack'' (Piroshi) *''Dynasty Warriors series'' (Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang) *''Gungrave'' (Balladbird Lee) *''Magna Carta'' (Chris) *''Persona 3'' (Jin) *''Rogue Galaxy'' (Simon Wicard) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Zelos Wilder) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' (Zelos Wilder) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (Leon Schmidt) *''Valkyrie Profile'' (Jun) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Jun) *''Kinnikuman Generations'' (Kinniku Mantaro) Dubbing Roles *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (William "Will" Smith) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (Morgan) CD *''D.N.Angel "trilogy"'' (with Soichiro Hoshi and Tomokazu Seki) - "Groovy Blue" (Dark Mousy) CD drama *''D.N.Angel Wink'' series (Dark Mousy) *''Hetalia - Axis Powers'' (France) *''Tales of Symphonia Rodeo Ride Tour (Zelos Wilder) *''Tales of Symphonia A Long Time Ago (Zelos Wilder) CD singles *''The Prince of Tennis The Best Of Seigaku Players series (IX)'' - "Jump" (Takeshi Momoshiro) *''The Prince of Tennis On the Raido Theme series (September, 2004)'' - "SAYONARA" (Takeshi Momoshiro) External links * Category:1964 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka (city) ar:ماسايا أونوساكا es:Masaya Onosaka ko:오노사카 마사야 it:Masaya Onosaka ms:Masaya Onosaka ja:小野坂昌也 pt:Masaya Onosaka th:มาซายะ โอโนซากะ zh:小野坂昌也